


Addictions

by WhyDidIDoThis



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, F/F, Mentioned Bulimia, Mentioned Pedophilia, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIDoThis/pseuds/WhyDidIDoThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Jess and Trish didn't like each other in high school. Maybe they'll get along in rehab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally the first thing I've ever written so I apologize in advance for everything.

_There’s before Kilgrave._

_And there’s after Kilgrave._

Before Kilgrave there are family trips and stupid fights with her brother and afternoons spent listening to music in her room. Before Kilgrave she is 16 and happy.

After Kilgrave there is nothing.

He comes to the school one day, says he is the new English teacher and no one disagrees with him. He says hello to her on the hallway, tells her to smile and she does. She does everything he tells her to and every moment is agony. Every look, every word, every _touch,_ makes her want to jump out of a window. But she doesn’t. Because he tells her not to.

And then one day he’s gone. Just like that. She should be relieved, happy even but she can’t. Not without knowing what drove him away ( _is there something worse than him out there?_ ), whether he’s coming back.

She tells her parents and they tell the police. She tells them how he’d controlled her mind, but they don’t get it, keep telling her he didn’t have special powers, he was a monster like so many others out there, prying on the minds of young kids and shaping them to their sick pleasure.

The police say they’ll look but Jessica knows they’ll never catch him.

After Kilgrave there is only pain. Pain she tries to numb with every bottle of booze she can get her hands on. Her parents send her to therapy of course. She thinks it’s a waste of time and money ( _why waste 200$ on Bullshit drive when you can get a bottle of scotch for 7$?_ ).

Her brother finds her passed out in the kitchen laying in a bed of broken bottles and blood and that’s the final straw. They want to send her to rehab, say that’s the only way to get their little girl back.  She wants to laugh at that, they still don’t get it. They still can’t see that girl doesn’t exist anymore. Kilgrave pushed her away to make room for himself in her mind and then darkness took over, never intending to leave.

* * *

 

For Trish there’s no Kilgrave, her terror came in the form of her own mother.

For Trish there’s no before or after. Dorothy was all there ever was. The red wigs that itches, the slaps and scratches and punches when she eats too much, the fat fingers shoved down her throat and the burning acid that comes up when there’s nothing left.

And the pills. So many pills. They take all the fight from her, make her pliant and obedient. When she gets older she realises that’s the point, her mother’s way of making sure Trish stays in line. The older she gets the less she cares. That’s how she moves up to hard drugs and how the press get hold of some very compromising pictures of Patsy Walker. That’s how she ends up in rehab.

There are cameras at the gates, because poor Dorothy wants to make a martyr of herself and an example out of her daughter.

“I hope my sweet Patsy’s struggle teaches her fans that drugs are demons”, she says trying, and failing, to hold back the tears, “and that her commitment to fighting them inspires someone to do the same”.

There are no tears when she drops Trish off in her new room. Only a thinly vague threat that she’d better “hurry up and get this over with” so she can get back to work.

* * *

 

Trish and Jess are 14 when they meet for the first time.

Jessica takes an immediate dislike to the blonde, brands her a stuck-up bitch. Trish doesn’t dislike Jess specifically, she just ignores her like she does everybody else.

They ignore each other’s existence until Trish changes schools a few months later.

 

Trish and Jess are 17 when they meet again. They keep ignoring each other. 


End file.
